nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Space Odyssey
Space Odyssey (called Stars Odyssey in game) is a game created by Jeff Cardinal and featured on Pixel Love the Monday of December 17, 2012. It is the last Pixel Love game to be featured in 2012. The player creates platforms with an astronaut to collect as many turnips as they can without landing on the ground. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - move * Space bar - Jump Gameplay Space Odyssey sets the player on a rocky surface. The player then uses the space bar to jump in the air. By pressing the space bar while in the air, they can create a temporary platform that the astronaut can stand on. A number over the astronaut's head indicates the number of platforms the player can create while in the air. This number is reset when the astronaut falls to the ground. Gameplay is continuous, and allows the player to play continuously without a "game over" screen. When the astronaut lands on the ground, the player loses all their collected turnips but allows the player to restart immediately. Components There are three main components that make up the game. Astronaut The astronaut is the only character in Space Odyssey and therefore the main character. It is dressed in a suit that covers its whole lower body and is a mixture of orange and dark orange. The astronauts hands and arms are long and thin. On top of the astronaut's helmet is a cylindrical object that is slightly bent and is dark blue with a light blue tip. Aside from collecting turnips, the astronaut's only ability is to create platforms that prevent it from falling back down to the ground. Initially, the maximum number of platforms the astronaut can create is five. This number increases with the amount of turnips it collects. With the player pressing the spacebar, the astronaut will jump from the platform it was originally on. Pressing the spacebar again creates the platform. Platforms Platforms are interactive objects that prevent the astronaut from falling to the ground. They are used to help the astronaut reach higher heights. and are only created once the player has pressed the spacebar while the astronaut is jumping in the air. They slowly fade into the background after a few seconds. The player is given a limited number of platforms they can create with the astronaut, indicated by a number above the astronaut's head. This number starts off at 5 and decreases by 1 with each platform created. The limit increases with turnips collected in midair. If the player tries to exceed the limit, they can no longer create platforms. Turnips Turnips are interactive objects found in in the sky. When collected by the astronaut, two platforms will be added to the counter to the maximum number of platforms the player can create with the astronaut. Over time, the player must collect these objects to ensure enough platforms to continue climbing. All turnips are lost once the astronaut falls to its start point. External links *Space Odyssey feature on Pixel Love Category:Space Odyssey Category:Games Category:Games developed with Flixel Category:Platform games